Les Invisibles
Les Invisibles is an episode of Specy Spooktacular IV by Josh "I Can See my Corpse!". In this ghastly tale, an encounter with the Invisible Man leaves the Sisters naked in the cold. Roles Starring: * Mystery and Ami Featuring: * Baldy * Pride * Leaky * Pervy * Cryptie Appearances: * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus * Pranky * Josh * Lumpy * Decker * Chipton * Pierre * The Invisible Man * Count Dracula * Frankenstein's Monster * The Mummy * The Grim Reaper * The Wolfman * Fly Boy * The Headless Horseman * A robot * The Blob Plot Mystery and Ami walk through a foggy forest, searching for anything or anyone mysterious. Ami tells Mystery about the legend of the Invisible Man and where he is supposed to roam. Somewhere else in the forest, a mysterious car drives through the fog with its foglights on. Inside the car, a floating pair of glasses is seen driving it. It is really the Invisible Man. The sisters see the foglights and believe it is a ghost that is coming right for them. Mystery has a dust-buster at the ready. The Invisible Man continues driving the car until it backfires and stutters to a halt. Ami sees it is just a car and Mystery puts the dust buster away. Mystery is unsure about the car. It might belong to someone who might kidnap the sisters for ransom. The door opens and the Invisible Man steps out. Ami thinks someone's pair of glasses is possessed, Mystery corrects her by telling her it is just the Invisible Man. The Invisible Man tells them that his car has broken down and asks them to fix it. The sisters accepted his favor. Mystery brings out the tools, opens the hood and begins working on the engine. Ami waits with the Invisible Man. The Invisible Man tells Mystery to hurry up with the engine or else he will be late for a meeting with other monsters (Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, the Wolfman, the Blob, the Grim Reaper and the Headless Horseman). Ami agrees with him. Mystery claims that if she can perform surgery, she can fix the engine. She then claims that fixing the engine has the same basics as surgery. Soon, Mystery has managed to fix the engine. The Invisible Man thanks the Sisters for their help and drives off. But before the Sisters can leave, the Invisible Man returns to tell them that he had left his clothes at the laundromat. Ami tells the Invisible Man that they will get his clothes back for him. He was happy to hear that. He asks Mystery and Ami to follow him behind a rock. They do so and the Invisible Man leaves from behind the rock with the Sisters' outfits. Ami gets mad at the Invisible Man for stealing their clothing. The Invisible Man strikes a deal with the Sisters that he will give their clothes back if they can get his clothes back from the laundromat. They accept the deal and the Invisible Man takes his leave. Mystery and Ami devise a plan that they will go to laundromat in time for the Invisible Man's meeting. Ami was worried that some HTFs would see their delicate areas. Mystery brings out some towels that they can wear. In town, the Invisible Man orders a drink from a vending machine. Pervy points out that he is the actual Invisible Man. The Invisible Man is vexed and stabs his head with a soda can. Meanwhile, Josh and Decker were playing conkers. Suddenly, Decker loses his conker and decides to pick it up. He hears laughing. Josh wonders who it is. The Invisible Man is giggling because Decker is tickling him. He soon says "Hello", but Josh and Decker scream and run away from him, taking their conkers with them. He rolls his eyes and walks away. Meanwhile, Mystery and Ami walk slowly across the streets on a quest to the laundromat. They pass Chipton and Pierre, who are making popsicle stick sculptures of the Shard and the Eiffel Tower. They were distracted and the Eiffel Tower crumbled. Pierre utters "Aw, sacre bleu". The Shard sculpture topples over and crushes Chipton. They then pass the Penguins. The wind blew open Ami's towel, causing Icy to cover Eggy's eyes and claims that they "didn't see anything". The Sisters ran as fast as they can, passing Baldy, Pride and Leaky, who is seen fixing a drainpipe. Baldy sees that they only have towels and he and Pride strip off and streak along the sidewalk. Leaky finishes her job and does the same. At the airport, the Invisible Man checks in for a flight to Transylvania. Just as the Sisters were running to the laundromat, the wind blows their towels off. Pranky laughs at them as they cover themselves. At the laundromat, they search high and low for the Invisible Man's clothes. Lumpy sees them naked and hurls on the floor. Mystery finally finds the Invisible Man's outfit and puts it in a bag. She tells Ami that they must make sure Lumpy never tells anyone. Ami does so by pushing Lumpy into a washing machine, which blends him to death. They see the plane jet off to Transylvania and believes they lost him. Cryptie comes by to help. They board his plane and flew off to Transylvania. The Invisible Man visits Dracula's castle, just before the spookologists caught up with him. They give him his suit and he apologized for stealing their clothes. He just needed them so he can be more seen. Cryptie wonders what the meeting is supposed to be about. The Invisible Man tells him that the Grim Reaper is planning to open up a lodge for scary monsters like him. They enter to hear the meeting. The monsters of the meeting include Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, a Werewolf, a fly-headed HTF, the Blob and the Headless Horseman. All the monsters agreed on the subject of a lodge, even the Headless Horseman, who needed someplace to store his 'trophies'. They all raised their hands, although Frankenstein's arm came off and some the Mummy's bandages came loose. Outside the castle. A robot looks over. It ends the episode by wishing it could check in. Deaths * Pervy was stabbed in the head with a soda can. * Chipton was crushed by his sculpture of the Shard. * Lumpy was mutilated in the washing machine. Trivia * The episode's name is a pun on "Les Miserables", which is a novel by Victor Hugo. * The title is in fog before it fades away. * Icy said "You didn't see anything", which is the signature line of Skipper in Madagascar. Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes